


Newlyweds

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Their first time together as husband and wife.





	Newlyweds

_Finally._ Is the thought in both their minds as their lips meet for their fist kiss as husband and wife.  _Finally. After years of loving her in silence,_ Barry thinks,  _we're married. I get to be with her for the rest of my life._ It was fair to say that curtesy had already been broken when Felicity interrupted their wedding, so Barry didn't see a problem with running him and Iris to their loft at mach 3 without bothering to say goodbye.

Before Iris could even catch her breath, she was in the apartment. Barry slammed the door behind them. He pushed her up against the nearest wall. Their first kiss turned into their 10th and 20th and 30th. 

"I love you so much." Barry whispered against her lips.

"I love you, Barry." Iris replied.

Barry broke the kiss just to stare at her.  _This is my WIFE!_ He was so happy. He moved Iris's hair to one side of her neck and descended on the other. She gasped as his mouth made contact with her collar bone. Barry kissed his way up and down her neck. He nip and sucked on her skin, surely leaving marks that would reminder her of this tomorrow.

Iris couldn't wait much longer. She grabbed Barry by the chin and forced his eyes to meet hers.

"Take me to bed." she told him in a lustful voice.

At first, Barry seemed surprised. But his sheepish smile quickly transformed into a smirk. The next thing Iris knew, she was laying on their bed. Barry was standing next to the bed, looking down at her.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Barry said. He leaned down and kissed Iris. "I can't believe this is real. You're my wife. You're actually my wife!" He smiled and they both giggled. "Iris, I've loved you since I was ten. I dreamed about being with you everyday. I hoped and I wished but I was afraid it would never really happen. But, right now, I'm laying next to you, the most beautiful, kindest, funniest, most thoughtful, best person I've ever known." Barry took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I have everything I've ever wanted."

Barry's face glowed with admiration. Iris smiled so wide, her cheeks ached. "Barry," she hummed. "Don't make me cry again."

Iris sat up and took off her coat, throwing it across the room in her hast to get out of her clothes and into Barry's arms. She gave his jacket and tie the same treatment. Iris slid her hands under Barry's shirt and let her fingertips glide in between his hard abs. She felt him tense. Iris started undoing the buttons of the shirt and kissing his body as she revealed more of it. When his shirt was off, Iris pulled hers off too. She stood up on the bed and wiggled out of her tight pants, amusing and arousing Barry.

Once her pants were off, Iris sat back down on the bed. Her hand went straight for Barry's belt, but he stopped her. Shaking his head, he gently pushed Iris onto the mattress. He settled himself on top of her, with one of his legs in between hers. One of his hands cradled her head while the other moved up and down her back. He nuzzled his face into her neck, feeling the remnants of his saliva from his earlier kisses. He kissed her chest. He felt her heart beat speeding up as his lips kissed the skin right over her heart.

"Barry" Iris breathed.

He unhooked her bra as his lips made their way down her body, trailing kisses across her left breast. When he reached the nipple, he took her into his mouth. Iris arched into him. Barry worked the other nipple with his long fingers.  _She feels so good._ Barry wanted to stay like this forever.

Iris twisted her hips, desperate for more contact. Barry slowly moved his lips down her stomach. He was taking time to feel, kiss, cherish, and worship every part of the woman he loved. He skipped over her panties, choosing instead to kiss his way down both her thighs. 

"Bear," Iris said, getting impatient with his sensual torture. 

Barry placed two finger on the outside of his wife's panties, right over her clit. He began with slow circles. He changed to a quicker back and forth motion. Iris smiled. The friction from her underwear felt nice, but she wanted to really feel Barry. He pulled down her panties and placed his tounge where his fingers were. Iris instantly moaned.  _He's so selfless_ Iris thought. She felt electricity pulsing through her body as Barry moved from her clit to her core. His kisses were feather light on her lips. He spread her legs further apart. Iris lifted one leg over his shoulder. 

Barry took a deep breath to breathe her in. "I love you, Iris West-Allen."

"I love you." Iris cried out as Barry's tongue entered her. 

Just as she started to catch her breath, he started vibrating his tongue. Iris knew she was a goner. Writhing, gasping, and moaning beneath her husband, Iris came. 

 _Oh god that felt amazing._ Iris wanted to say, but she was breathing too heavily to get the words out.

Barry took off his pants. "Did that feel good?" he asked.

Iris nodded as enthusiastically as she could. "Sooooo good."

She was giddy at the sight of Barry's erection as he removed his boxers. He teased her highly sensitive, post-orgasm clit with his tip. He was so hard. Iris clutched the sheets, trying to cope with the overwhelming sensation.

Barry loved watching Iris like this. So raw, in a state of pure, undeniable pleasure.  _This is the sexist thing I've ever seen._ He said to himself as he watched his new wife quiver. Barry slipped into her. He tried to keep eye contact, but the feeling of Iris surrounding him was too much.

Iris's mouth fell open as Barry filled her.  _He's so big._

In and out, a steady rhythm of movement. Iris lifts herself and thrusts with him. She wraps both her legs around Barry so that he can go as deep as possible. Each movement felt better than the last.

Barry's hands returned to her breast. First palming them, then using his vibrating fingers to send chills up her spine as he worked her nipples. _He's amazing. He's a god. This is perfect. My Barry, my best friend since elementary school. My cute little nerdy Barry, fucking my brains out._ Iris thinks, before she loses her ability to form coherent thoughts.

The second orgasm hits Iris suddenly and powerfully. Her walls contract around Barry and he gasps as his climax happens too. 

"Irisssssss" Barry says.

At the same time, Iris moans, "Barrrrrrry"

Iris laid there, feeling boneless and still twitching. Barry pulled out. They both curse the loss of pleasure, the feeling of completeness, as he exits. They cuddled and held each other. Iris's hands wondered over his toned muscles. Barry tenderly kissed her temple.

"I'm so lucky to be your wife." Iris said.


End file.
